The present invention relates to rf modules utilized as modular integrated circuit packages which can be mounted upon substrates in forming rf or microwave systems. Such rf modules are of miniature design and require a coaxial hermetic feedthrough to permit connection between adjacent modules, or between modules and rf cable, wherein the electrical impedance is desirably uniform from the inside of one module to the inside of the adjacent module. Modular integrated circuit packages permit building block assembly of large systems with individual subsystems packaged in separate hermetically sealed packages. Such modular packaging reduces the complexity of the individual modules and permits easy subsystem testing and replacement of modular package elements.
It is desirable that the rf modules have integral coaxial connection means which permit easy assembly and removal of individual modules without disturbing or disassembling adjacent modules to which it is interconnected. It is also desirable that disassembly be accomplished without lateral or unplugging motion between the connection means. It is desirable that the connection means be relatively rugged and protected from mechanical damage during handling.